


【鱼进锅】小妈文学

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng
Summary: 暴言警告





	【鱼进锅】小妈文学

郭德纲在台上傲娇的说：“都到咱这个岁数了，谁是谁爸爸还有什么关系？”

于谦听了觉得好玩。

演出结束他自己在休息室换衣服，郭德纲和一众徒弟们还在答对衣食父母。

下了台的郭德纲就像关了开关，进了休息室的郭德纲就像关了机。于谦从后边抱住他，大褂的扣子也才刚刚解开一个，从那里看过去就像是民国时期大户人家规规矩矩的少奶奶，要入房帏行事一样。少妇还是有滋味。

郭德纲已经习惯了，无视他想要继续解扣子，却被于谦抓住了手。他叹一口气，“哥，改天好不好？”

于谦低下声去呵呵笑，气打进水衣里，激得郭德纲也精神起来。

“你可不如原来了。”

郭德纲一僵，叹一口气，“岁数大了，就这样了，如果您想要找年轻的我也不拦着。”

于谦像是听了极好笑的笑话，乐得堆在沙发上，“你是不会拦着，可你会作，我可受不了。”

郭德纲被他激得眼眶都红了，“你去找，你看我会不会理！”

是真生气了，连敬语都不用了。

于谦赶紧过去抱住他顺毛，“再也找不着比你还好的了，守着这么个大宝贝不珍惜，去找外面的野花儿野草儿我也是瞎了心了。”

郭德纲本身就是个会哄人的主儿，可就是受不住他哥说这些情话。果然，他推开身上的人，嗔道：“我要换衣服。”

这是哄着了。

于谦不听，又黏上去，“角儿，咱已经很久都没看见了。”

郭德纲耐不住他缠，由着他把手伸进里衣里。那手不大却宽厚，还带着些茧子，他知道细嫩光滑的皮肤被自己摸的已经有些红了。即使这么多年了，他还是会害羞，从脖子到耳尖都开始泛红。

他把人压在化妆台上，拿过旁边的润唇膏拧出来就给掰断了握在手里。郭德纲喘着气埋怨他：“那是我新买的。”

于谦亲亲他的嘴角，手指在穴口外慢慢打转。已经很久没经历过情事了，身体适应得也慢，可于谦对这事却有耐心得很。他渐渐放松下来，身体交由于谦掌握，后穴也终于能承受手指的侵犯。

紧张和不适被熟悉的快感压过，眼眶又红起来，短小的手指在此时已经满足不了他。那一点只要再深一点就可以了啊，不够，还是不够啊。

郭德纲抓着他的胳膊，抛开羞耻心，也只是轻轻的念叨，“可，可以了。”

于谦抽出手指，捏着他的下颌，迫使他转过头来，“什么啊，没听清。”

郭德纲已经羞的不肯睁开眼睛，“可以进来了。”

他解开裤带，那东西就抵在后腰上，郭德纲忍不住向后靠近他。于谦亲吻他，从嘴唇到脖颈，含糊着说，“角儿总喜欢让我当儿子，那我就当一把好好满足满足您，嗯？”

这已经超出了他所能接受的范围，身体没有得到满足，又被他这样要求，眼泪终于簌簌的流出来。

于谦故意蹭了蹭他，后穴流出的液体就打湿了他的耻毛，“流这么多水等着男人来操，有你这么当长辈的吗？”

郭德纲哭着摇头，手胡乱挥着想让他住口，可又被人钳制住，只能趴在桌子上。

“这么年轻这么媚，恐怕是我爸娶的小老婆吧。”

他也不挣扎不反驳，只是安安静静流眼泪，慢慢淌在桌子上，竟然聚成了一小摊。

抵在腰上的东西在这时忽然插了进来，一声媚叫就从嘴里流出来，眉头因为过于爽快紧紧皱起。

于谦挑着眉笑起来，“这么会吸，小妈快告诉我，被几个男人操过，有我厉害吗？”

郭德纲终于忍不骂他，“你流氓！”

可带着哭腔和委屈的责骂，总是带着一股撒娇的味道。自称骂街祖宗的人，被他欺负成这样也只是说了句流氓。

于谦故意吓他，脸色沉下来，郭德纲透过镜子看见了，理智终于回来。台上那有意无意的都没有关系，可是如今他因为不尊师长惹恼了这个人。

刚要开口，身后人就像发了狠似的抽插。他不敢再拒绝，甚至塌下腰去迎合他。哼哼唧唧的呻吟慢慢显露出来。

于谦放开他的手，掐着他的脖颈，把他捞起来，贴着自己，“这么骚，你就是个人尽可夫的婊子吧。”

郭德纲皱着眉轻轻的说：“要养孩子们。”

没想到会有回应。郭德纲感到身体里的东西大了一圈，他有些后悔要说那话。

于谦把东西拔出来又狠狠钉进去，他被刺激的扬起头，气声从牙缝里钻出来。

“小妈这么能生养吗？也对……”说着就捏住胸前的软肉。

于谦把头埋在他的脖颈里，“那小妈能不能也给我生一个呢？”，他又想起什么，“哎呀，可是哪天要是真怀了也不知道是谁的呀。”

郭德纲侧过脸，嘴唇贴着他的额头，“嫁进于家，孩子自然是于家的。”

于谦抬起头，嘴唇就贴在一起，舌头冲过牙齿纠缠在一起。因为呼吸不稳，唾液来不及吞咽，就都从嘴角留到脖子上。

骚话说得够多，就专心于让他怀孕这件事，精液都射进直肠里，一点也没漏。

他抽出疲软的性器，内裤拉上来系上皮带就是原来的模样了。

郭德纲的大褂还只是解了一颗扣子，下身的水裤折腾到了脚踝，后穴被人蹂躏得合不上，液体也流出来，汗水混合着泪水让他看起来狼狈不堪。整个人因为没有了支撑只能瘫在地上，却还不忘用大褂遮住耻部。

于谦弯下腰，把他抱在怀里，轻轻的哄着。怀里人闭着眼睛，脑袋放在他的胸前蹭了蹭，嗓音低沉磁性：“辛苦您了。”

这是他每次下台，每次做完都要说的一句话。于谦明白他的心思却始终无法解开，他感到无力。他说一次自己就要多爱宠他一分，分寸感和底线已经被抛开，他只要这个人开心快乐。

夫复何求呢，他们想。

END


End file.
